Chronicles N
by Voron79
Summary: Vijf jaar voor de gebeurtenissen in Naruto, een totaal nieuwe groep jonge shinobi maken zich klaar voor het avontuur. Maak kennis met Voron Futatso-Kasho...


De Kengen clan, de meest machtigste ninja clan van the Land of Fire. Hun Kekkei Genkan oogtechniek was het beruchtst van alle 4 de oogtechnieken. De Sharingan, de techniek die elke jutsu kopieert die de gebruiker ziet. De Byakugan, de techniek die gebruiker 360 grade zicht geeft en de mogelijkheid om shakra stromen te waarnemen. De mythische Rinnegan die gebruiker de kracht geeft over alle 5 de elementen. Maar de Kengen waren gevreesd om hun Chikagegan, deze jutsu zorgde ervoor dat de Kengen haast geen vijand hebben. Hun macht is zelfs zo groot dat ze als enige clan geen missies hoefde uit te voeren voor het Konohagakure dorp. Elke Kengen zou sterk genoeg kunnen zijn om haast elke Kage van elk land te kunnen verslaan. Het gebruik van de Chikagegan zorgt er ook voor dat de meeste Kengen brute vechters zijn die zolang ze de Chikagegan geactiveerd hebben geen genade kennen. Gelukkig voor de wereld zijn de Kengen meestal luie arrogante mensen die genieten van de angst die andere voor hun hebben, ze gebruiken slaven van andere clans om hun klusjes te doen terwijl ze zelf de hele dag volbrengen met zichzelf vol te vreten en te zuipen. Door hun disrespect tegenover andere mensen en hunzelf, was het ook niet raar dat de Kengen gestraft zouden worden. Het was tijdens de tijd dat de Kyubi het hele Land of Fire onveilige maakte dat de Kengen hun ondergang tegemoet gingen. Niet veel mensen hebben gerouwd toen de Kyubi met een simpele zwaai van een van zijn staarten het hele landhuis van de Kengen in een klap vernietigde en alle bewoners direct dode. Toen men vlak daarna tussen de ruines naar overlevende zocht was er een vrouw van de Futatso-Kasho clan die onder een paar brokstukken het gehuil van een baby hoorde. De vrouw die haar man had verloren tegen een gevecht tegen de Kyubi kreeg toestemming van de vierde Hokage om de baby te adopteren als haar tweede zoon. De baby, een jongetje, groeide op in de Futatso-Kasho clan, hij leerde hun technieken en werd geliefd als een echt familielid, zonder zijn echte herkomst te kennen. Zijn naam was Vorron Futatso-Kasho.

"Hey slaapkop! Waker worden!" Een jong meisje met lang zwart en een even donkere zonnebril gekleed in lange zwarte jas staat net buiten een groot huis te schreeuwen. "Hey! Onze laatste les begint vandaag! We kunnen niet te laat komen! Wakker worden!" Op de bovenste verdiep gaat langzaam een raam open. Een jonge met warrig bruin haar en een slaperige blik in zijn ogen hangt uit het raam. "Shiro…het is…pas…zondag…" probeert hij te zeggen met flink wat gegaap. "Dus…wat doe.. AUW!!! Wat doe je nu!" "Wordt nu toch goed wakker, of moet ik nog een steen tegen je kopt gooien?" "Jaja, ik ben al wakker hoor. Maar wat doe je nu hier eigenlijk? Onze laatste les is maandag pas, en daarna is ons examen waarna we ingedeeld gaan worden in teams." Nog een laatste keer gaapt hij waarna hij weer een steentje tegen zijn kop krijgt. "Kijk op je kalender kerel, het is vandaag maandag, dat jij het hele weekend ligt te slapen is jouw probleem, maar dat de les over een uurtje begint is echt waar." Nog even kijkt de jonge het meisje slaperig aan. Dan dringt het ineens tot hem door, met een schrik springt hij terug z'n kamer in en schreeuwt nog even naar buiten: "We komen er zo aan! We komen er zo aan!" Het meisje, Shiro, schudt haar hoofd. "Ik zal die twee nooit begrijpen. Tijdens lessen voeren ze niets uit, in hun vrijetijd slapen ze alleen. Maar toch zijn ze de beste van de klas…" mompelt ze. "We zijn klaar! We zijn klaar!" Shiro draait zich om en ziet twee jongens het huis uit rennen. De ene jonge heeft rood haar en draagt een standaard blauw Shinobi uniform met groene bodywarmer. De andere heeft bruin haar en draagt twee lange bruine jassen een stuk of vier verschillende riemen om zijn middel. "Zo, dat was snel." "Ochja! De Kasho-broers altijd de snelste." Lacht de roodharige jonge. "Jep, maar ik ben sneller dan jouw, Fumio" "Houd je mond Vorron! Laat maar eens zien wie sneller!" Shiro begint te lachen. "Jullie twee snel? Een baksteen beweegt nog sneller dan jullie twee." Vorron en Fumio kijken haar nu heel raar aan. "Wedstrijdje?" zeggen ze alle drie te gelijk, en alle drie rennen ze ook gelijk weg door de straten richting de Konoha Ninja Acedemy.

"En tot zover onze laatste les van het jaar." Een nogal simpel kijkende man met een sigaret in zijn mond kijkt over een hele groep van kinderen. "Ik wens jullie morgen op het examen veel succes, en vergeet niet dat jullie je bij de ingang van het dorp moeten verzamelen. Tot ziens!" Snel maakt de man een zegel met z'n handen, en met een pufje verdwijnt. Een paar van de kinderen lopen de klas al uit, gezellig pratend met elkaar. Sommige blijven in de klas zitten praten, andere leren nog even uit hun scrolls. Fumio is bezig met slapen en Vorron tekent op zijn gezicht. "Vorron!" Vorron stopt met zijn kunstwerk. Hij kijkt waar de stem vandaan komt. Onder aan het lokaal ziet hij een jonge zwaaien. De jonge heeft een ontbloot bovenlijf met verschillend gekleurde tatoeages. Vorron zwaait terug "Hé Arekusandaa! Ja ik kom er zo aan. Heb je alles al klaar gezet?" "Tuurlijk gast! Ik mag de hele trainingsruimte van m'n familie vandaag gebruiken voor onze training." "Dat is geweldig!" Vorron loopt de trap af naar de deur van het klaslokaal. "Toen Sarutobi-sensei ons vorige week zei dat het dit jaar als experiment een totaal ander examen gegeven ging worden wist ik gewoon dat we ervoor moeten trainen." "Ja inderdaad! Misschien moeten we wel tegen Junin ninja vechten en kijken of we het een bepaalde tijd uithouden." "Of misschien een accuratesse test, met bewegende doelen!" Arekusandaa legt z'n hand op de schouder van Vorron. "Alleen jij vind zoiets saais als gooien met shuriken of kunai echt intressant." Voron doet het zelfde bij Arekusandaa. "En jij bent de enige die geen nut ziet in zo'n belangrijke vaardigheid." "Jaja, ik weet dat we dat zeer goed moeten kennen. Maar met alleen sterretjes gooien win je geen gevecht." Dit laatste zegt hij met een kleine grijns op zijn gezegt. "Kom laten we gaan." Half geïrriteerd loopt Vorron langs hem heen. Lachend loopt Arekusandaa hem achterna. "Vorron, denk je dat wij twee na morgen bij elkaar in een team komen?" "Mwa, jij bent goed in korte afstands aanvallen, en ik weer op lange afstand. Dus het ligt eraan waar ze de teams op indelen." "Ja oke, als je het het zo bekijkt. We worden alleen bij elkaar gestopt als er een team gemaakt wordt die elkaar moet aanvullen. Lijkt me logischer als ze teams maken waarbij iedereen uit hetzelfde hout is gesneden. Deden ze vorig jaar ook." Vorron knikt. "Maar dit jaar is ook het examen anders, misschien zal dat er wat mee te maken hebben." "Bedoel je dat ze tijdens het Genin-examen ook al onze teams bepalen?" "Het is ver gezocht, maar dat verklaard wel waarom we ten eerste geen schriftelijk examen zullen krijgen, en ten tweede waarom het examen niet hier op de Academy plaats vind." Arekusandaa haalt zijn schouders op. "Het zal me worst wezen. Zolang ik maar in een goed sterk team terecht komt. Aah! Daar is de trainingsruimte al!"

Zich uitstrekkend gaat Fumio recht opzitten. "En? Is er nog iets interessants verteld?" Fumio kijkt naast zich. "Vorron? Vorron?" Hij kijkt rond, opzoek naar zijn broer. Achter in de klas hoort hij een paar mensen lachen. "He! Heeft een van jullie Vorron gezien?" Ze wijze naar hem en lachen nog harder. "Wat valt er te lachen? Ik vraag jullie gewoon of jullie Vorron gezien hebben." "Euhm, Fumio… kijk eens hier." "Shiro! Heb jij…" Shiro houd een klein spiegeltje voor Fumio's gezicht. Zijn ogen worden groter als hij ziet dat zijn hele gezicht is volgetekend. "VORRON!!!!"

"Pfew, tijdje geleden dat ik hier ben geweest." "Tja, de Kasho hebben niet zo'n groter trainingsruimte, he." "Haha, nee, wij zijn wat meer traditioneler ingesteld gelukkig." Vorron en Arekusandaa staan in een grote sporthal. De hele grond is bedekt met zand en rotsblokken en op de wanden zijn tribunes geschilderd. De hele ruimte symboliseert een arena. "Eerst maar eens beginnen met een klein duel?" "Dacht dat je het nooit zo vragen. Alles geoorloofd?" "Totdat de ander niet meer instaat is te vechten?" Bijde jongens knikken en lopen zwijgend naar midden van de ruimte. Hier gaan ze tegenover elkaar staan. Slechts een meter of 10 van elkaar af. Vorron gaat met de benen gespreid staan. Hij houd in zijn rechterhand een kunai achter z'n rug en zijn andere hand houd hij in zijn jas. Arekusandaa daarentegen neemt een standaard worstel pose in. Een paar seconden lang kan je een speld horen vallen. Ineens schoot Vorron's hand uit zijn jas, minstens een dozijn shuriken en kunai gooiend. Direct daarna sprintte hij achter de werpsterren aan, snel genoeg om ze zelfs te kunnen inhalen als hij zou willen. Net voordat de kunai hun doel troffen sprong Arekusandaa opzij. Vorron draaide tijdens het rennen en stak hem bijna neer met de kunai die hij daarvoor nog in zijn rechterhand op zijn rug hield. Instinctief greep Arekusandaa Vorron bij de pols, nog net op tijd voordat de kunai hem in zijn borst zou steken. Met de zelfde beweging gooide hij Vorron overzich heen. In de lucht draaide hij zich om, hij stak zijn handen in zijn jas en worp weer een lading shuriken en kunai richting Arekusandaa. Deze kon hij gemakkelijk ontwijken door een klein sprongetje naar achter. Toen Vorron een meter of honderd verder geland was had hij al twee groten windshuriken in zijn handen. Arekusandaa was al bezig om met volle snelheid op Vorron af te rennen. Hij gooit de windshuriken, een kleine groene tatoeage op de schouder van Arekusandaa begint te gloeien. Net op het moment dat de windshuriken zich in Arekusandaa snijden, verdwijnt hij en steken de shuriken in een klein rotsblok. Nog voordat Vorron die ziet gebeuren voelt hij hoe Arekusandaa ineens achterhem verschijnt en met een flinke trap tegen zijn hoofd hem tegen de grond schopt. Op exact dat zelfde moment valt Arekusandaa op de grond neer. "Aaargh! Ik haat al jullie Megurushi!" zegt Vorron terwijl hij pijnlijk aan zijn hoofd wrijft. "Jullie Futatso-Kasho zijn anders ook wel een stelletje klootzakken. Ik kan me lichaam nu niet eens meer bewegen." Vorron staat op en probeert Arekusandaa ook rechtop te zetten. Arekusandaa spuugt nog net wat zand uit zijn mond. "Me verlammen heb ik je nog nooit zien doen met de Karasu-jutsu." "Ochja, ik heb me wat stresspunten op het lichaam uit me kop geleerd, maar verder was het puur geluk." "Uh? Nu is jouw bliksem-teleportatie toch zwakker?" "Tja, morgen is het examen. Ik had je niet blijvend kunnen verlammen." Vorron tilt Arekusandaa op en probeert hem te helpen zelfstandig te kunnen staan. "Maarja, het ergste blijven jou tatoeages. Jutsu kunnen uitvoeren zonder zegels te maken! Aaargh, dat is gewoon zo kut." "Nu je het zegt, ik heb jouw voor je Karasu-jutsu ook geen seal zien maken." Vorron begint te lachen. "Fumio en ik hadden dit weekend onze laatste les in die techniek van ons clanhoofd." Vorron laat Karasu-jutsu de binnenkant van zijn hand zin. Hierop ziet hij een onduidelijke brandwond, hij kan hier nog net een of andere teken uit op maken. "Er is nu een speciaal zegel op onze hand gezet, zowel ik als Fumio kunnen nu dus al bijna de Karasu-jutsu instinctief oproepen." "Hmm… een slechte immitatie van de Megurushi-clan tatoeages vind ik." "Jep, alleen in dit geval ontvlamt me lichaam niet als ik vol met tatoeages zou zitten." "He! Niet hardop zeggen, je mag dan wel m'n beste vriend zijn, maar als m'n clanleiders erachter komen wat ik jouw verteld heb kost me dat m'n leven." Arekusandaa leunt nog steeds op Vorron. Voorzichtig lopen ze beiden naar een groot rotsblok waar ze beide op kunnen zitten. "Arekusandaa Megurushi, de toekomstige Megurushi-clan leider. Nee, denk niet dat ze jouw snel om het leven brengen." "Pasop wat je zegt kerel, ik begin net weer gevoel in mijn handen te krijgen." "Ow? Dan wordt het dus tijd om een paar honderd keer op te drukken?" "Een paar honderd keer? Niet wat weinig?" "Tja, ik wil zelf thuis nog wat zegels oefenen, dus ik wil m'n armen nog kunnen gebruiken." Beide barsten ze in lachen uit.


End file.
